World Champion
World Champion is a special title and job class bestowed upon a selected few players in YGGDRASIL. There are nine World Champions in total, one for each separate world (Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nioavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Helheim and Muspelheim). Background World Champion is a type of class that one needs to clear special conditions to use. For instance, this meant that any individual player who have manage to clear a tournament held in each respective world could then become a World Champion. Once a player is awarded the World Champion class, one can even reached the highest level of that strongest warrior class to learn the supreme, ultimate skill called Break. In other words, only the victor of the developer-sanctioned tournament could possess the class of World Champion. Moreover, the company will thereafter gift a special piece of equipment to the nine champions befitting their new class as their prize on winning it. In the Web Novel, at some point in the history of YGGDRASIL, there once exist a World Champion of Muspelheim who managed to turned himself into a World-Class Enemy, one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Thus, his power grew into tremendous might to the point that he could fought evenly against thirty players by himself alone. He would later be chased by players until destruction, and then failed during the moment of his character deletion. With the character being deleted by the developers, a new tournament which is the Muspelheim festival began afterwards, and the second World Champion of Muspelheim was crowned the first female (appearance wise) World Champion by far. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Known World Champions * Touch Me Abilities and Powers World Champion is a special job class that had the feature to be slightly stronger when one is situated in the world they represent respectively. It is the kind of class which also possesses extremely high fighting ability. If a World Champion fight against the upper high tier players, they can take on three at most. Whereas with the upper middle tier players, a World Champion can take on four of them. Unless a World Champion is up against an upper low tier players, they're capable of handling five players on their own. However, it is unclear who would actually win if they are up against someone with a trump card or a World Item. On the other hand, in a PvP battle between the World Champions, the champion of the overall tournament was the Jotunheim Champion, second was Alfheim and third was Helheim, but in the battle between the second and third, the third won. Moreover, if a World Champion uses a World Item that turned oneself into one of the Seven Deadly Sins via a curse, one would end up being in an unparalleled state like the level of a World-Class Enemy. Such unimaginable power from that type of World Champion is strong enough to even fend off thirty other players single-handedly. Active * World Break Trivia * According to the Web Novel, while World Champion is viewed as the strongest warrior class in YGGDRASIL, it is also considered to be an official cheat in and of itself. * In the Web Novel, an opinion formed where there should be a guild composed of World Champions entirely. Unfortunately, three refused and so it was at an impasse. Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes